Dead Man Walking
by BizarreAttractions
Summary: Due to war and an atomic bomb, Zombies walk the lands of Japan and those who have truely survived must fend off being eaten alive. Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

May 3rd

Monday

11:59 a.m.

"Sasuke… please no." Sakura begged, tears rolling down her dirt stained face. "Let's stay down here a little bit longer."

Sasuke placed his hands firmly on his wife's shoulders, "Sakura, we've run out of food. We **can't **stay down here any longer."

Sakura bit her bottom lip… She knew this was true. The truth didn't make her fears go away. Japan and the United States had a disagreement a while back which led their whole country to get bombed. Many people didn't think it'd happen, but Sakura and Sasuke took the safe approach and hid in their bomb shelter underground. They've been down there a whole week now and they've just ran out of food.

Sakura reached out and grabbed Sasuke's hand, holding it tight, "Okay…"

Sasuke smiled softly and kissed Sakura's lips softly, "Don't worry; it's probably over by now."

Sakura merely nodded and put on a brave smile, "Okay… let's go."

Sasuke pushed open the double doors that shielded them from the outside world. He peeked his head out to make sure everything was safe before bringing his wife out of the underground haven.

Everything was a complete disaster; it seemed like something out of a movie. Their perfect dream home had crumbled to the ground… nothing was left of it, or any house on the block for that matter. Even the cars were burned out skeletons of still on fire. Sakura whimpered and held Sasuke's hand tight while hiding behind him.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked looking back at the pinkette.

Sakura buried her face into Sasuke's shoulder as she pointed toward the street. Sasuke looked ahead to see the corpse of their former neighbor, Karin. All that was left of her was her upper body, from the waist down was completely gone. Her intestines stretched from across the young couple's yard… It was obvious that she was looking for shelter during the bombing.

Sakura never liked Karin due to the red head girl's constant flirting with her husband. She even wished the girl would die horribly at the time… but nothing like this, she would never wish something like this upon someone.

"Come on…, "Sasuke moved the pinkette in the opposite direction and headed to the grocery store just two blocks ahead.

A block ahead, the couple notices a rather larger bird pecking at something. Getting closer, the couple noticed it was a vulture eating the bottom half of a person. Closer inspection made it clear that it was the rest of Karin because of the snake tattoo on her left leg.

Sakura gave a slight chuckle as they walked past the remains. She couldn't help but think that the girl got what she deserved. Sasuke sent the pinkette a disappointed glare, it wasn't right to make fun of the dead. Sakura merely shrugged the gaze off.

Soon they arrived at the small corner store. Thankfully only part of the building was collapsed. Going into the store, Sasuke grabbed a shopping cart and began throwing what he wanted in.

"Sasuke what the hell!" Sakura snapped pulling a Hungary man dinner out of the basket.

"What! I love those!" He said snatching the box out of her hand.

Sakura slapped it out of his hand and they both watched as it landed on the floor. "It ain't no damn electricity you tard!"

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow, "Tard?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Re**TARD**, Bas**TARD! **Whatever you want to be called!"

Sasuke decided to shut his mouth; he knew this argument could go on forever.

As Sakura continued to rant, Sasuke couldn't help but hear a separate sound… it was like a groaning.

"Shh!" Sasuke covered Sakura's mouth with his hand, "Did you hear that?"

Sakura shook her head no, giving her husband a frightened look. Sasuke looked over the isles and saw a man. Not just a man, it was his father. He smiled and was about to run out the greet his Fugaku… but his father's expectation stopped him. His father was a palish green color, like a his skin was molding and he had injuries that should have kept him from walking. His nuck was cut through the middle all the way to his spine, his left foot was twisted in a 90 degree angle, and his whole right arm was missing!

Sasuke turned around, his back flat against the aisle shelves… This couldn't be, did he just see what he thought he saw?

"Sasuke, what is it?" Sakura asked, concern laceing her voice.

Sasuke allowed Sakura to peek out as he did. Sakura saw Fugaku and it horrified her, she also saw a fer others and they were closing in on them.

"Let's go!" Sasuke said as he held Sakura's hand and darted to the back exit.

Along the way, Sasuke grabbed random snacks and made sure not to drop nothing. They finally made it out the back exit and quickly shut the door behind them.

"Sasuke, those looked like-"

"Shh!"

"But Sasuke!"

"Sakura! Shut up!" Sasuke hissed behind clenched teeth as he looked around the corner of the store.

As he thought, a bunch of those… zombie things were crowding the front entrance of the store and the street. Sasuke's eyes widened when he herd Sakura make a small shriek. He let out a scream as well as a hand clamped over his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Others

May 3rd

10:41 a.m.

Monday

"Oi! Senpai~" Tobi whined as he tried to catch up with the blond. "You're walking too fast!"

Deidara rolled his eyes, "No you're walking too slow."

Hearing the rumor about the atomic bomb terrified both Tobi and Deidara even though their parents told them it was just a silly lie. During the night when it was said that the bomb was supposed to hit, Deidara and Tobi ran away from home and hid in a basement of an abandoned store. Thanks to the small food supply, Tobi and Deidara didn't have to leave the basement for four full days… But when they emerged, they were faced with a nightmare.

The dead had somehow became the undead thanks to the toxins of the bomb that was dropped. Thankfully the two teens had stayed in the basement long enough for the toxic fumes to evaporate.

"We can't just be pussyfooting around Tobi! Hmm! Our lives are at stake!" Deidara said, frustrated that the raven haired teen could **still **be so silly and happy after everything they had been through so far in the past three of so days.

Deidara had to shoot his own mother between the eyes before she could dine on his flesh. Tobi had to watch as Deidara did the same to his little sister.

Tobi grabbed his senpai's arm and held on tight, "Gomenasai Senpai..."

Deidara looked over at the younger teen with a small blush on his face… He had a crush on the boy since sophomore year when Tobi arrived as a freshman… he couldn't say mad at him for long.

"It's okay. Just get a bit more serious okay? Yeah."

"Otai Senpai!" Tobi giggled prancing on ahead. Deidara smiled softly… at least the raven haired teen brightened his now gloomy world.

"Senpai!" Tobi yelled pointing across the field they were walking in.

Deidara looked in the direction Tobi was pointing and saw a blonde male zombie. Without a second thought, Deidara pulled out his father's gun and aimed as the zombie made it's slow paced way over to them.

"Dead man walkin'! He waling the green mile Senpai! He walkin the green mile! Getting right with Je_sus_, yes he is!"

"Tobi!" Deidara growled.

Tobi plugged his ears with his fingers and winced when Deidara pulled the trigger. The shot hit the zombie dead between the eyes. From watching common zombie movies, Deidara and Tobi both knew that unless you shoot the zombie in the head or decapitate them, they will not die. You have to end communication with the brain, which is the only thing keeping them alive.

"Yay! You got him Senpai!" Tobi cheered giving Deidara a victory hug.

Deidara shoved the younger teen off of him, "Keep it down before you attract more of them!" Deidara hissed storming on ahead to what used to be a pawn shop.

He just used his last bullet, he had to find more and quick.

"Senpai! Wait for me!" Tobi whined as he ran over to catch up with the blond.

12:52 p.m.

Sasuke screamed when a hand clamed over his mouth and began to pull him deeper into the ally way."

Calm down! We're here to help!" The owner of the hand said as he spun Sasuke around.

Two people met his eyes. One was a female and she was comforting Sakura. She had blue hair that was pinned up in a high bun along with a beautiful paper mashe white rose. She wore a tattered button up white shire that exposed her dangly belly button ring, a dark blue school girl type skirt with leather form fitting shorts underneath. Strapped to her thighs were a twin set of daggers and shoved in her skirt was a simple hand gun.

The second person was the one who had covered Sasuke's mouth. He had spike carrot orange hair with a black bandana tied across his forehead. He wore black cargo pants with orange pockets and chains dangling from everywhere. A big shot gun was strapped to his back and two hand guns shoved in his pants.

"Wha-whats going on?" Sakura asked in a shaky voice.

The blue haired girl rubbed Sakura's back softly, "It's okay… We know how to fend off the dead quite well. You're in good care now."

"The dead?" Sasuke asked, his turn to sound panicky, "What the hell is going on!"

"Quiet down!" the orange haired man snapped, "We'll explain when we're in safety."

X

"Senpai, look!" Tobi whispered pointing across the street, "Other people!"

Deidara's gaze hardened when two people dragged two other people into the ally way… He hadn't seen an actual living human since he and Tobi emerged from the basement.

Tobi was about to run across the street to greet the new people, but Deidara grabbed the foolish teen and dragged him back into the pawn shop.

"You idiot, hmm!" Deidara snapped. "There are walkers everywhere!"

Tobi has a sad look on his face, "Sorry Senpai... I didn't see them."

Deidara face palmed himself... If it weren't for him, Tobi would be dead by now.

"How are you going to get passed then Senpai?" Tobi asked looking aver at the blond.

"Easy." Deidara said loading his new gun. "we'll have to fight them."


End file.
